The invention relates to an orthodontic appliance system, and more particularly, to an orthodontic appliance system which allows temporary removal of the active orthodontic components from the teeth of a patient undergoing orthodontic realignment, for teeth brushing, eating, etc., and facilitated reinstallation by the patient without the aid of a dentist.
For well over a century, orthodontists have been engaged in the process of repositioning teeth from a bad relationship, or “malocclusion,” into a healthier and more esthetic arrangement. In order to move teeth, three elements are generally required: 1) force, 2) time and 3) space. The mouth responds to a sustained force placed on a tooth by rearranging, or “remodeling,” the jawbone around the tooth. This remodeling creates space around the tooth allowing the tooth to move in the direction of the force. Not only does the tooth need space within the jawbone, but it is also imperative to have or create spacing between the teeth in order for movement to occur.
Over the years, orthodontists have invented devices, generally referred to as an “appliance,” that permit clinicians to deliver sustained forces to the teeth. Braces, or “orthodontic brackets,” are the classic appliances that most, if not all, orthodontists use. Braces consist of small brackets that are glued, or “bonded,” to the teeth, and a wire is then inserted into the brackets and held into place with a ligature or clip. The brackets themselves do not deliver forces to the teeth. The force is applied when the wire is deflected and inserted into the slot on the bracket and held in by the ligature. The wire has a “memory,” i.e., a characteristic by which the wire tends to return to its original shape, and in doing so, exerts a force on the bracket that is in turn transmitted to the tooth. Through the application of various types, shapes and sizes of wires, the teeth eventually align themselves into a more ideal occlusion. The technical term used among orthodontists to describe braces is “comprehensive fixed appliance.”
Because of the obvious drawbacks of having foreign objects glued to a patient's teeth, appliances have been heretofore suggested that can be inserted and removed by the patient. A myriad of removable appliances have been developed over the years, but the vast majority of them are not “comprehensive” in nature. In other words, the removable appliances address specific movements or malocclusions, and are only used for a certain limited period of time. Treatment with removable appliances is often used in conjunction with braces or other appliances.
However, some companies offer clear aligners. Two notably are the ESSIX and INVISALIGN systems, and are presently being used comprehensively as an alternative to braces. Both the ESSIX and INVISALIGN appliances utilize clear plastic “aligners,” or sheets of plastic, custom molded to an individual's teeth, to induce orthodontic movement.
INVISALIGN uses a technology called stereolithography (computer aided 3D prototyping) to fabricate a series of aligners from a digitized representation of the patient's mouth that has been scanned from a dental impression. Each aligner creates small, incremental movements, by placing pressure on the teeth in specific locations as determined by computer-generated models. As the series of aligners are worn, gradually the teeth are forced into a more desirable position.
The ESSIX appliance on the other hand, uses only one clear aligner that is manipulated by the clinician to apply specific forces to the teeth. To apply force with the ESSIX system, the orthodontist can either manipulate the plastic or add volume to the teeth.
All of the previously mentioned orthodontic appliances have both positive and negative attributes associated with them. For example, most patients dislike not being able to remove their braces to eat and brush their teeth. The INVISALIGN system moves teeth much more slowly than braces, and is limited in its scope and potential. The ESSIX device requires more training by the orthodontist, and is even more limited in its potential applications.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a removable orthodontic appliance system which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art, embodied in a form which is versatilely adapted to individual patient needs, and which is easy to remove and replace by the patient, when desired.